


你是石斛兰

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。反転世界与能够去到メンバー创造世界中的mn。距离出现在离家最近的花店门前还有5分钟、这样的故事。甘组main





	你是石斛兰

趋光的小虫从面前飞过，オスマン向后退了两步，追逐着它的身姿仰起头：是照亮他孑然归途的路灯。直视起来未免有些耀眼的球体左上方有块污迹，像要模仿月坑。

他眨了眨因为长时间工作而有些疲劳干涩的双眼，下个瞬间灯泡便摆脱了灯杆的桎梏，像重获自由的鸟儿般跃上夜空，晃动两下身体轻快地在最高的那条电线上站稳了脚、化作一轮满月。

オスマン看向脚下，路砖铺就成他毫无印象的图案。啊、原来如此。他无声地理解了情况——这里定是他十数名友人同志其中的一位所创造出的世界。看起来是个绿意盎然的安静街道，然而吸取了前几次的经验，オスマン谨慎地抑制住了四处探索的想法……好罢，不在附近转转的话连被“遣返”都没可能，只是想起自己包中还有个充作晚饭的蛋培根三明治，他不禁在心中祈祷：但愿这里吃肉不犯法。

好在被创造出的世界时间总是与现实同步，让他一个工薪族不至于西装革履在青天白日下遭人非议。オスマン沿着陌生的小道向前，路过街角的便利店时窥见店内普通地摆放着食物，安下了心来。不过那个貌似很闲的店员并非他的熟识，这就让人有些困扰了。通常来说必须要跟谁的异时空同位体进行接触才能回到现实……

オスマン在路口停下，考虑起如何确保自己能够返回原来的世界，却被某只蹭起他裤脚的暖乎乎活物打断思绪。

“嗯？！”

他吓得跳开。只见地上趴了团毛茸茸，小圆脸上一对亮晶晶的猫眼正无辜地望着他。オスマン认得他的长相，有两次这只猫呼噜呼噜发出了人的声音，每次都把他吓得像几秒钟之前那样。

“什么啊……原来是ゾム。晚上好。”

他蹲下身，捏了捏猫咪的小肉掌。奶牛猫歪着头看看他，突然喵地叫了一声毫不留情地抽回前肢窜入旁边的绿化带中消失不见。似乎这次没有类似柴郡猫的角色了。导航app在异世界当然是无用的，路上开着的店又少……也许先去对面的小公园坐下来填饱肚子会比较好，实在不行的话就找个宾馆睡下。

这个时间段大人们早都带着孩子回家了，仅有秋千和滑梯的小公园内空荡静谧，连喷泉都已经停止。柔和的灯光下オスマン看见一个熟悉的背影蹲在花坛旁，遂蹑手蹑脚地走过去猛地拍上他的肩膀。

“哇啊！”

グルッペン・フューラー此人，鲜少会露出狼狈模样。因此能像这样成功地捉弄到他实在很叫人愉快，オスマン眉眼弯弯地俯身同差点摔进土里的グルッペン打招呼。从对方见到他时的神情来看，オスマン推测这个世界的自己大约也住得很远。

“オスマン？真难得。不过来得正好！看看它们！明天便要开花了！”

“诶、你负责打理这个花坛？”

“当然不是！但这些郁金香都是我从小看着长大的。”

“我都不知道你还有这方面的兴趣。”

“说什么呢，世上没有比鲜花更值得我们去爱的事物了吧！”

“姑且问一句，这不是花之战什么的隐语？”

“我像是会做那种野蛮事情的人吗？！”

オスマン在春末的夜晚打了个冷颤。

**Author's Note:**

> 石斛兰的花语是“任性的美人”。


End file.
